Donatello and the Internet
by TheIncredibleDancingBetty
Summary: A young Donatello has managed to get internet access and comes across a dirty site. What is a teenage boy to do? And can he finish doing 'it' with such a nosy family? Read to find out! ONESHOT Please read and review, anon reviews welcome. WARNING! Strong sexual situations. ATTN: Nominated for Best Donatello in the Adult Fanfic Awards


I don't own the TMNT

A/N: This story was inspired by something sleepingseeker said in a review of my comedy fic The Hangover, since that has some slightly naughty inclinations as well. I've been doing a very serious Don story and felt like I needed something to deviate myself from it for a bit, like a splash of cold water type deal. In this fic I'm going with the turtle age being about 13 and with the assumption that Splinter has kept them ignorant or even actively discouraged learning of things with a sexual nature.

REMINDER! This story deals with an intense sexual situation! You have been warned! This is not the full version, that can be found on Stealthy Stories Naughty Fanfics Unite. Please enjoy! :D

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

My fingers skimmed over the keyboard. Humming happily to myself, I thought about locating another internet source. From what I was able to look up, I thought that I might be able to do so. Of course, connecting our line to more than once source would be more difficult than the one that I was attached to now, but the results would be vastly better. Splinter was worried about security, and if I took my internet power from more than one, then it would be noticed less on their servers. More than two, actually. Ah, what the heck. I'll just do as many as I think I can do. Plus the line that I was connected to now had absolutely no virus protection. I was being slowed by pop-ups constantly, but at least I had access for now.

It was difficult to convince Splinter when I first found a way to connect to the internet and not immediately get caught. I don't necessarily think that it had anything to do with stealing. Or at least not much to do about it. After all, he's stolen for years just to keep us alive. Then again, there's something very different about stealing food to survive and pirating someone else's internet. But, eventually I convinced him. After all, current textbooks were difficult to come by, especially considering the information that I wanted to find. What better way to solve that issue than to use the internet?

It wasn't too different from managing to pirate someone else's cable. Not that that was Splinter's favorite task that I had accomplished. He was constantly on us, trying to make sure that we didn't vegetate in front of the television like 'so many of todays urban youth.' Except for the possible exception of Mikey, he didn't really have too much to worry about. We generally had no issue limiting ourselves.

Leaning back in my chair, I cracked my knuckles. Hearing the door to my lab open, I saw Splinter come in, a familiar concerned expression on his face. I bit back a sigh. I swear, he worried too much! Besides, I was very proud of what I accomplished, I wasn't about to have it taken away. He just didn't understand current technology. Trying not to let my irritation show, I swiveled to face him, preparing for the lecture, already mentally calculating counterpoints.

He looked at my reconstructed computer, his eyes dark. Flitting his brown eyes to mine he sighed. "I know that I have likely nosed in this direction a bit too much but…" he looked down, suddenly looking a little unsure. "This internet business. It bothers me. Perhaps it would be better if we let go of our access…"

My eyes flew open. He was going straight to the point this time. Feeling defensive over the success of my project I stood up, putting my position in the most respectful one I knew. "Sensei, please. It is giving us so much good information!" He didn't look convinced. Before he could speak I motioned to the piping that was installed near the floor along the wall. "What about the new heater? We didn't have a single textbook or manual to tell us how to make one from scratch. But I found the information on the internet, and now we can have a warmer winter."

Nodding, but still not looking entirely sure, he looked at me. "But to have such unfettered access…"

I surged forward, not about to let this precious jewel slip from my grasp. "What about the microwave? We had three, all broke, we couldn't find any more new ones. I found the information that I needed to know how to fix it. And Mike's finger! When he broke it, I double checked the proper placement and timing of the splint! And I was able to locate all the store closings, which made it easier to, ah, acquire materials for us. The internet has so much information! Who knows what kind of information we might need on the spur of a moment in the future? What might come up? Wouldn't you like all the chances of success? Think of it logically, Sensei. How much easier, how much more efficient it can make our life. We could have more time for other things, like, uh, training!"

He gave me a pointed look, clearly recognizing the jab when he heard it. Then, his face slowly softened. "Yes, my intelligent son, you are right. It would make everything easier, but-" I bit back a groan at the dreaded 'but.' "There are things on the internet that may be…harmful…to those as young as yourself. As…innocent…as yourself. And I will admit that I have virtually no experience in dealing with it on the internet. How can I protect you from some of the more, ah, unscrupulous corners of the world?"

Cocking my head, I took in the information, before giving him my most winning smile. The battle was far from over. "Yes, Sensei, I know that there are bad people out there who write and post bad things. But you have raised us well! You brought us up with a strong code of honor. I am sure that anything that I come across that may be harmful, I will recognize it and avoid it at all costs."

Flicking his ear, he assessed me, staring at me for what seemed like forever. I held my breath. If he said that I couldn't have the internet anymore, I would be forced to disconnect it. Of course I really didn't want to. Just the fact that I now had so much knowledge at my fingertips was so superb. All the things that I could do with it!

He looked like he was about to say something else, his eyes flicking again to the computer, before coming back to my face. Finally, he nodded, though he still didn't look completely satisfied. I resisted hopping up and down in excitement. Instead I managed just a small bow. "Thank you, Sensei. You won't regret it."

When he left, I sat down in my chair, twirling it in a circle happily before stopping in front of the keyboard. Moving my finger on the mouse pad, I closed the pop ups that had come about while I was talking to Splinter. I seriously needed to find a different connection. I still had no clue how to get antivirus for myself without a credit card, and the person that I had connected to clearly had none.

Bringing up the search engine, I typed in what I hoped would let me find out more about the wiring of the refridgerator. It was beginning to lose some of its power, the temperature within it slowly warming. They were so hard to come across, it would probably be better to fix it.

Tapping away, I tried to search for the proper schematics. Several pop ups filled the screen. Some weird stuff like making yourself 'bigger' for some reason, or some stuff about co-eds. It sounded somewhat familiar to some degree, but I deleted them without really looking at them. This went on for several hours, but the pop ups continued.

I paused. Maybe it would be better to find another internet source before going too much further. These pop ups didn't feel right. It was almost like there was something sleazy about them.

I was about to shut down the computer when another website popped up. Automatically, I swiveled the cursor to the 'x' but something made me stop.

It was the picture on the screen, or more accurately the multiple pictures.

Of naked people.

Doing…things…

Of course I recognized the parts involved, and knew their purpose. I could only reach one conclusion.

These were images of people having sex.

I stared in open mouthed shock. There was a list of videos, all in little squares, showing the same little snippets. Men and women, doing things, funny things…

It made my belly do this odd little flip. A funny heat pooled in my gut, tingling through my limbs before finally trailing down to my lower abdomen, creeping ever so slowly to my pelvis, trickling down to my groin.

Heart thudding against my plastron, I gasped. It was like I could actually hear my heartbeat in my head, even though that should be impossible. I just couldn't help but stare at those pictures.

Shaking, I knew that I should turn away. This was wrong. I had promised Splinter that if I came across something bad, then I would avoid it.

But it didn't _feel_ bad…

Was it bad?

I still remembered vividly. We were much, much younger, and Leo was touching himself in the bathroom, making himself bigger, because it felt good. Splinter was absolutely furious. He punished him severely, saying to never do that, that it was dirty, even going so far as to make an example of him for us. We all got the message loud and clear. Touching yourself like that was bad. Very bad. And we were never to do it.

Though I had been tempted over the years, I never actually went through with it. Not truly, at least. So far as I knew my brothers followed in a similar pattern.

Years later, after that incident, I learned more about anatomy. I learned more about the sex organs. Even these sterile pictures in scavenged medical textbooks made me feel slightly warm. Needless to say, I didn't look at them in front of everyone, instead doing so behind closed doors, always by myself. Even then, though they made me feel funny in that giggly, pleasurable way, I still didn't really act out on it. Those chapters were like a dirty little secret that I dared not exploit for my own uses.

In any case, I understood that there was a big swath of things that Splinter wasn't teaching us. Purposely not teaching us. Sexual things. In a way, I got it. After all, we were mutants living in secret. Why would we need to know something like that? It's not like we would ever _use_ it. I think I understood that more than any of my other brothers.

Still, I squirmed in my seat. Those little video snippets blaring at me.

Licking my lips, I moved the cursor over the 'x.' I really should just delete this thing.

Yet there was something, something big, something in both my brain, my chest and my groin holding me back.

This was wrong. What was I doing?

I forced my eyes higher on the site, where the video snippets weren't situated. A word caught my eyes. 'Categories.' That sounded…scientific. Without thinking I clicked on it.

A page full of pictures accosted me. Looking over them, my eyes widened. So _that's _what it meant by categories. Not exactly what I was expecting. There were pictures of naked people, mostly women, above words like teen, BBW, MILF, DP, female friendly, big tits, reality, outdoor and vintage amongst others. Mouth gaping open I scanned over all of them. Something told me I was getting a whole new kind of education here. Then I spied one category labelled 'redhead.' I don't know why, but something made me click on it.

Immediately the website came to a page that was full of video snippets, all full of redheads engaged in various sexual acts. Eyes wide, my pupils were glued to the screen.

I just couldn't look away.

Something strange happened, like my more intellectual inclinations were being shoved aside for something more primal, more instinctual.

I don't know when I decided to allow myself to explore further, but once the decision was made there was no holding back. Looking up to make sure that the door was closed, I scrolled down, scanning the snippets with eager eyes.

One snared my brain like no other. The video was labeled 'Sports Illustrated's Miss April.' A slender woman was on it, her face beautifully perfect, her coppery red hair framing her face. The snippet didn't show anything other than her head bobbing up and down, her face twisted in an expression of fantastic ecstasy.

I clicked on it.

The beginning of the video showed her, fully clothed in a semi-revealing outfit, turning and dancing sensually before the camera. Craning my head forward until it was scant inches from the screen, my mouth gaped as she slowly pulled down the thin strap of her shirt. Slowly, exquisitely, she peeled the garment off, revealing full breasts encased in a bra that seemed to strain under the tension. Her creamy porcelain skin seemed to beg to be touched.

The way I was sitting, leaning forward, was beginning to be uncomfortable. There was a lot of pressure forming at the base of my tail. This brought my attention to the present, even as Miss April slowly teased off the belt to her shorts. Something as simple as the studded belt sliding through the loops made me squirm. I was getting an erection. This was reality, not what was happening on that screen. It was now or never. Continue, or not to continue.

My body reacted before my brain ever made its decision. Moving until I was slouching slightly in my chair made the pressure was alleviate enough for now. Flitting my eyes over to the door once more, I once again allowed my gaze to become riveted to what was happening on the screen.

Performing an erotic dance, Miss April rubbed her thumbs all along the waistband of her denim shorts before slowly pushing them down, rocking her hips all the while. Halfway through, she turned around, so that as she bent over her rear end, encased in a pair of underwear that I immediately recognized as a thong, was exposed in its full glory for the camera. Both ass cheeks were fully bare, their creamy white flesh like a beconing signal that I could never reach.

A tiny squeak escaped my throat and the pressure abruptly intensified in my groin. Blinking, I struggled to gather up enough mental faculties to think to look at the time. One more hour before dinner started. Oh, how long did a think like this take? How long did it last? Not too long, if I remember correctly. I remembered an article in a women's magazine complaining about how short men last. Then again, I was doing this by myself, and I was a mutant, so would it be the same?

What was I even doing?

I knew shockingly little about the actual act of sex, I realized.

Suddenly I giggled.

Maybe it was time to learn.

Dancing sensually, hips moving in a provocative manner, she teased off the straps of her bra. Turning around, still moving her body, she undid the back strap. I couldn't move, my whole body quivering. This, I knew, would be a LOT different from the simple black and white drawings of my medical textbooks.

Moving her hands teasingly across her skin, the bra fell to the floor. Then she turned around, each hand cupping its corresponding breast. Cocking her head, coppery red hair falling across her face, she smiled at the camera as she slowly removed her hands until just her middle and index finger were covering that all important nipple and areola.

Holy shit.

Just then Raph burst into the room.

Limbs flailing for a brief instant, I jammed my finger on the pause button, swiftly scrambling to bring up the search that I was looking at in the first place. What was it? Oh, yeah. Refridgerator wiring.

Heart thudding with my own arousal, increasingly uncomfortable with my, ah, 'organ' swelling inside me still I shifted and looked at my brother. He stopped short, eyeridges coming together as he stared at my face. "Whoah, what's wrong, Donnie?"

Teeth bared slightly I shook my head sharply. "Nothing!" I said in an unbelievably squeaky yet husky voice. Inwardly I cursed. Clearing my throat, I tried again. "Nothing too important." I said in a more normal voice, though there was still a slight tremor.

I really should look into putting a lock on that stupid door.

He stared at me for another instant before waving a hand at me with a snort. "Ah, the smaller tv kinda broke…" Looking down he shifted away from me, wincing slightly. He knew what he was expecting. After all, it was hard enough to come by a tv that, if not in working order, one that had all the functioning parts. He was thinking that I was going to blow up on him, for potentially giving me a large and difficult project. In fact lately, since I had begun the more technical projects, I tended to baby them even more than normal.

Gritting my teeth, I could hardly look at him. Strange, right now I didn't care two figs about what he did to anything, so long as the place wasn't burning down. All I knew is that I wanted him _out _of my lab, right now! I had more important things to get to. Ah, yeah, right. "No problem, I'll get to it later." I said quickly, not meeting his gaze. Perhaps he would get the hint; 'you are not welcome right now, get out!' so that I at least wouldn't have to say it out loud.

Of _course _he didn't get it. What was I thinking?

Looking at me in an odd way, he hesitated. Moronic brother of mine couldn't help but push a little. "Are you sure? I got kinda mad and broke the screen…"

"Yeah, whatever. It's fine." I snapped.

He paused for another, agonizingly long second. I stared at the screen, just imagining Sports Illustrated's Miss April removing those ever important fingers, revealing the parts of the breast that made the breast the beautiful organ that it was. I refused to look at my brother. Perhaps if he was uncomfortable enough from being ignored, he would just leave.

Staring at me for another long moment, he finally shrugged his shoulders and turned around. "Alright. Up to you, of course. I'll just leave it outside your door."

Without a word, I nodded, beyond anxious for him to leave. Finally, I heard the door close behind him and let out the breath that I didn't know that I was holding. With a trembling hand, I minimized the search screen, revealing the paused image of Miss April with those fingers hiding those little jewels.

With shaking fingers I clicked the play button.

Smiling coyly, she removed her fingers, revealing her breasts in their full glory. I let out a slight, keening cry and shifted a little more, alleviating more of the building pressure against my tail. Swinging her hips, arms raised over her head, she swayed and bucked before the camera, before hooking her thumbs in the strings of her thong. Toying with the straps slightly with the thin material, she shook her chest at the camera. Yet another whimper escaped my throat. Shifting her body this way and that, she pulled off the flimsy undergarment. Then, sitting down on the couch behind her, she swung her leg to either side, putting her fingers on that special place. Teasing. Playing.

I couldn't help it. With a shuddering, sigh like sound my hips bucked slightly and I was revealed to the air. Pausing for a second, I just tried to take a deep breath. I don't remember if I've ever been like this before, fully engorged like this, it was unlike anything that I ever would have thought. With hesitant hands, even as Miss April played with herself ever more, I brushed my fingers against myself.

The zing of pleasure that arced through me was unlike anything that I had ever known before. Arching my head back, I gasped, mouth open, teeth clenched. Trembling slightly I looked back at the screen as a coy Miss April was draped across the couch just as two naked men entered the screen. Scooting off the couch and onto her knees, she promptly began to service the men with her mouth.

By now my fingers were curled around myself, starting to move in a way that somehow built up the pleasure into ever more unbelievably increasing levels. I stared at what she was doing to those men. I could just imagine her mouth doing those things to me. Oh! It was too much.

A slight knock sounded at the door before Leo came in.

Gritting my teeth, I practically slammed my finger back on the button, pausing it once more. Frantically pulling up the new screen while scooting myself under my long, wide desk I was able to hopefully hide my 'condition.'

Fingers clenched on the desktop, I sat there, stiff and tense, as my older brother came closer.

Looking at me curiously, he smiled. "The internet working better?"

Not willing to get into an actual conversation, I jerked my head up and down in a nod…and a complete lie. But still…Leo just go away!

Instead his expression softened. "Don…I just wanted you to know that I really…that _we_ really appreciate all the work that you're doing. I know that it's causing you to become more and more, ah, isolated in your lab, but I want you to know that we're really thankful for your sacrifice on it. It really is making everything in our lives easier and more enjoyable."

I was about to just nod, but one look at Leo's face and I knew that that wouldn't be enough. Staring at the screen, which now displayed the search engine site when by all accounts it should be revealing the succulent 'Miss April,' I sighed. "Yes." I barked. My voice was raspy, husky. "Thank you, Leo. Much appreciated."

Now, apparently, it was his turn to cock his head. I know that I didn't sound normal, but somehow I just couldn't help it. "Are you alright, Don?"

Crap. Why couldn't you just leave it alone?! "Yes!" I hissed out, wincing at my own voice. I shifted in my seat. Then I felt the most tender part of me, still erect, brush against the bottom of the table. The zing of sensation caused my body to jolt slightly. I barely bit back the gasp. Looking over, I saw Leo eyeing me with a much more concern in his young gaze.

Willing to do anything at that point, I twisted my lips into my best smile. "I'll let you know if I need anything, Leo. I…I really appreciate you checking in on me. Uh, th-thank you."

He stared at me for another moment, then glanced at the clock. I followed his gaze and couldn't help but allow my mouth to hitch up in a smile. His favorite show, Space Heroes was going to be on in a few minutes. As my eyes swiveled back to him I could already see him bowing out, making respectable excuses before slipping through the door.

No sooner had the door clicked shut then I was bringing up the screen once more. Rolling away from the table a little, allowing my arm free reign, I made myself comfortable. With trembling fingers, I pressed play.

I watched in open mouthed shock as she worked on all the men with her mouth. Then, after some time, she moved onto the couch one more, lifting her legs up, spreading them open invitingly. The first guy didn't hesitate. Stepping up to her, he put himself inside her, immediately moving in a steady, intense rythym. All the while, she continued to orally service the other man.

By now my own hand was moving along myself in a way that was building up my own pleasurable tension. In my imagination, I could just picture myself in one of their positions. Toes curling, back arching, I grunted and keened as I moved my hand ever more quickly. I wasn't even sure where I got the motion from. This wasn't ever mentioned in the medical textbooks, yet I knew it in my more instinctual, carnal side of me. I was building up the pleasure, the ecstasy to reach…something. Something special, something…ultimate.

The door slammed open as my younger brother hopped in, grinning from ear to ear.

My hands were trembling so badly that I missed my mouse button two times before I managed to minimize the screen.

I could do nothing more than glare at Mikey as he hopped over to me, flopping his elbows on my desk, cradling his cheeks on his fists. Eyes bright and shining, he continued his grin. "Watcha doin?'"

Jaw clenched, I couldn't even begin to speak. He interrupted me for this? Seriously? He needed to get out of my face. Now.

When I didn't answer immediately, he stood up and pranced around the table. "Soooo…" He started. Then he stopped. I think he forgot what it was he was about to say. In any case, he shrugged to himself and started chattering about useless, innocuous things. What was happening in his comic books, how Leo hogged the tv each time his show came on, how the new heater smelled like burnt crayons…All the while he was touching this, fiddling with that, breaking something and hiding it behind his shell like I couldn't see him.

Tightening my fist, I nearly pounded my head onto the desk. Miss April was minimized at the bottom of my screen, waiting to show me how it looked to have real sex. Waiting for me to reach a special something, something that I haven't ever experienced but knew within my deep heart of hearts that I wanted to reach. Not only reach, but wallow and roll in it.

Mike, still talking, was interrupted by a dull thud and Raph grunting at something on the other side of the Lair. Perking up, obviously not willing to miss an opportunity to see his brother in some sort of painful dilemma. The door shut behind him.

The screen was maximized in an instant.

Teeth slightly bared, leaning forward, eyes fixated on the video I worked myself in the same rythym as the male 'actor' on the clip. Grunting, the sound slowly morphed into a low reverberating sound deep in my throat. I could feel something coming closer. The pleasure was building ever so higher. It was coming. I was coming. Coming into what? Oh, at this point I truly didn't care, I just wanted to get there.

A crash sounded in the Lair. I hardly noticed, barely sparing it half a second to glance over before once again riveting my gaze onto my video. Clenching my teeth I grunted as that special something came ever closer. Oh, oh so much closer. I could almost reach it.

Just then the door opened once more. The three heads of my brothers appeared, looking sheepish. "Ah," Leo stated, "I'm so sorry but we kinda broke your-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed.

They were so startled that they actually closed the door on Mikey's head before yanking him fully out of my Lab and closing it entirely.

Barely sparing them another glance I moved my eyes back to the screen just as I started to reach that pinnacle that I had been reaching for.

It washed over me like nothing that I had ever known before. Like hot, bubbly water dancing across my entire body, teasing my nerve endings, causing my muscles to spasm in their pleasure. Head leaning back I barely managed to hide the cry that wanted to come out of my throat even as my back arched as another wave of intense pleasure rocked my body once more.

….

A short time later I came out and flopped on our couch beside my brothers. They were arguing about something. Truly I didn't care. Laying there, feeling exquisitely languid, I hardly noticed.

Splinter came out of his room, barking orders, immediately quieting the ruckus. They mumbled some sort of apology, a lecture of sorts went on.

Again, hardly noticed.

Until Splinter put a paw on my shoulder. Allowing my head to loll back, I looked at his face and smiled. His nostrils twitched and he looked at me. "I trust that you found what you needed on the internet, my son?"

My smile widened. "Yes, Sensei. I found exactly what I wanted."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Remember to check out stealthy stories if you want the _truly_ naughty version. It has about 600 extra words to it. I also have another naughty story on that site, the rest of the 'What Happens at Comic Con' story, centered on Raph and Mikey. The other one, a Leo based one, is in the works.

Please leave a review! Oh, how I love reviews so!

**ALERT!** TMNT Competition has started! It is the gathering period right now, time to look over the nomination categories and decide which stories from 2013 that you want to nominate. The nomination period is Feb 4 - 19. It's real fun and a great way to highlight your favorite stories and authors. The link to the site is on my profile. PM me if you have any questions. You don't have to be an author to participate. Hope to hear from you!


End file.
